1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to pet bathing devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a portable pet bathing device with at least one glove, one or more integrated fluid hoses and associated control valves, a heavy fabric holder and a removable bladder assembly, which in combination facilitate pet cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
When pets (e.g., dogs) are outside, they often get dirty particularly in the paws, legs and in the under coat and tail area. This dirt and mud condition happens regardless of the weather, but is particularly evident in wet conditions. The devices and methods which are currently available to pet owners range from the simple use of a towel to electro mechanical devices with scrubbing mechanisms. A number of devices require the insertion of the pet's paws into an enclosure that will either mechanically clean the paw with a motor driven scrubber or use manual force within a hand-held enclosure. These devices are cumbersome in that they require the forceful insertion of the paw into a device that needs to be held in place while the cleaning method is in process. Most pets are ill disposed to such devices particularly those that make noise. These enclosure cleaners are also limited in that the devices can only clean the paw which fails to clean other areas of the pet including the upper leg, tail and underbelly. The limited water in these cleaners quickly gets dirty and needs to be replaced.
Other simple cleaning devices include large gloves made of microfiber material that rely solely on human hand/finger motion to remove dirt which fails to remove damp or dried on dirt. These gloves can be used in conjunction with a hose; however, the ability to control the hose and clean the pet at the same time becomes very difficult. Additionally, the use of a hose and glove is impractical when away from a plumbing water source or when cold weather does not permit the operation of a hose because it is not available and/or the frigid conditions are extremely uncomfortable to the pet owner. Even in ideal conditions, the use of a hose creates difficulties of holding the pet, directing the water flow and actually cleaning the necessary areas in need of dirt removal.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have the ability, at any time or place, in any season or in any weather conditions, to clean a pet having both hands free for cleaning and at the same time using water without any mechanical noise or excessive water spray.